The Journey Of Kimani Brown
by Candykaykay2001
Summary: Kimani Brown just turned ten and is now ready to start her very first Pokemon journey in the deep depths of the unknown. She will meet new friends, experience defeats and losses, and the power of what love can hold. Can Kimani achieve her dream? Rated T for future chapters. Updates will be slow. DISCONTINUED. UP FOR ADOPTION. SEE PROFILE.
**I blame seeing these types of stories around constantly and plot bunnies. I just had to do this story because it just seemed so fun to do so I thought why not give it a shot? This is totally my first time writing this so any feedback or ideas would be greatly appreciated. I totally don't have this planned out in the slightest so it's just coming off the top of my head for this first chapter. Also I will accepting OC's in this story from you guys in the near future so make sure to pay attention okay? Anyways wish me luck. :-)**

…

 _ **Viridian City, Kanto. 7:00 A.M**_

My eyes fluttered open from the depths of unconsciousness. The fragments of my dream seemed to break apart in pieces and I desperately tried to grasp them, yet they slipped through my fingers like icy water in a loose grip.

The sheets felt warm and soft against my tanned skin and I closed my eyes again trying to drift off into the realms of sleep once more.

I almost did until I remembered.

I shot up in bed and quickly shoved the sheets off of me in a hurry. They tangled around my bare legs and I ended up landed in a heap on the floor.

I groaned and pushed dark brown locks out of my face. It took me a few moments to untangle myself, but once I did I raced towards the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I switched on the bathroom and light and stared at myself in the mirror with a bright smile.

Despite the crust near my eyes and the massive case of bedhead I had right now, I couldn't help but smile wider as I reached for my purple toothbrush.

I'm officially ten years old now.

I put the toothpaste on the toothbrush.

I can get my first Pokémon today.

I raised it my lips and hopped a little in excitement.

I could officially start my Pokémon journey.

…

I walked down the stairs listening as they creaked and groaned with my weight. It had taken me a little over thirty minutes to finally get dressed and do the rest of my morning activities from how excited I was.

The house was completely dark meaning my parents and little brother, Zach, were still asleep. I smiled. That was good because then I couldn't get caught.

Quickly making my way down, I hoisted my small black backpack over my shoulders and took a glance at the only place I had known as home.

I stuck out my bottom lip a little and held back a small wave of tears. My hand rested on the cool metal doorknob and I opened it slowly making sure it didn't creak.

The cold morning air hit me in the face and I could see the orange glow of the sun peaking over the horizon.

I gripped the doorframe with my right hand and took a deep breath. Then I closed it and raced down the property and towards the nearest train station.

If my parents wouldn't let me follow my dream then I was going to do it.

No one could stop from doing what I want.

No one.

…

 _ **Viridian City, Kanto Train Station. 8:30 A.M**_

The smells of stale cigarette smoke, cheap chemicals used to clean the bathrooms, and human body odor pierced the inside of my nostrils and coated my lungs.

I wrinkled my nose and glanced at my ticket.

 _Kimani Luna Brown_

 _Pallet Town, Kanto._

 _Train #22_

 _Departure: 9:00 A.M_

I gripped the smooth paper in my clammy hand and sat stoic waiting for my train number to be called.

A few minutes later it was and I raced down the platform towards it.

' Train #19, 20, 21, ah 22!" I thought to myself as I boarded the small contraption. I took a seat near the front and set my bag down next me.

I folded my hands together in my lap excited to see what my first Pokémon would be when I reached Pallet Town to meet Professor Oak.

Would it be a Charmander?

Squirtle?

Maybe even a Bulbasaur?

Although I kind of wanted the Charmander. Fire types are pretty awesome.

I leaned in the seat and lost myself in the fantasies of crazy adventures and the secrets my Pokémon and I would tell to each other. Like friends rather than Trainer and Pokémon.

I imagined all the battles we would win.

And then one day I would become the Champion with my partner by my side at the ripe old age of twenty.

It was perfect.

The train suddenly started to move out of the station and I glanced out of the smudged window.

I know leaving my parents behind after they told me not to do this was kind of risky.

They would find me.

I know they would.

But if I could evade them long enough to prove to them this dream isn't a mere..well dream, then maybe they would see my point of view.

The train started to pick up speed and my heart started to thump in my chest in excitement and anxiety.

Excitement because this was the first step to achieving my dream in it's entirety.

Anxiety because now I was all alone.

 **...**

 **Pallet Town, Kanto. 12:46 A.M**

I yawned and stretched tightening my ponytail. I slowly got out of the seat and walked with the crowd out of the train and into the train station.

This one was a lot cleaner than Viridian City. It smelled better and I couldn't help but smile even wider as I skipped to the entrance.

I pushed the door out and smiled wider as bright sunlight filtered onto my exposed face. The rays felt warm and comforting as I pulled out my cellphone.

The metal felt warm as I typed in directions to Professor Oak's laboratory. My eyes widened. It actually wasn't to far from here!

Instead of just walking, I raced full speed out of the train station and into the small town of Pallet.

The town was quaint. Tiny dare I say but it was homey in it's own way. I didn't really take a moment to look at the scenery. I simply kept on running with only one destination in mind: Professor Oak's lab.

In five minutes flat, I made it breathing heavily in front of the door. I took a moment to compose myself before I stood up straight and knocked on the door.

I bounced up and down in place as I listened to something crash onto the ground and the sound of cursing.

The footsteps grew louder and the door was flung open to reveal a boy with dark blue hair and a green headband.

His light green shirt was riddled with dirt stains and tears. His shorts were no better and his shoes were covered in mud.

His face was dirty and his hair was mussed up. He raised a dark eyebrow in her direction, but gave a warm friendly smile.

" Hello how may I help you?"

A crash was heard in the background and the boy winced.

I bit my lip and sent him a small smile in return. " I'm here to see Professor Oak."

The boy looked confused. He tilted his head and I blushed a little at not reiterating.

" I'm a new trainer."

The boy's eyes lit up and he stood up straighter and gestured for her to come in. " Oh of course! Why don't you go take a seat and I'll go get him for you."

I nodded in his direction and took a glance around and I almost burst into laughter at the state of the kitchen.

He didn't let me see further as he chuckled embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his head and blushed.

" I had a little fiasco this morning with one of the Pokémon. Destroyed the entire kitchen as you can see."

I chuckled and extended my hand out. " My name is Kimani."

The boy smiled and shook my hand. " Tracey. I'll go get Professor Oak for you now."

I smiled and watched as Tracey disappeared up the stairs in a hurry. I slowly walked towards the small green couch in the middle of the living room and sat down.

I adjusted my black hoodie and sat nervously as I listened to the clock tick and tock back and forth.

A few minutes later, the sound of heavy footsteps came down the stairs and I glanced up to see an older man in a white lab coat with Tracey by his side.

The man smiled and it suddenly reminded me of my own grandfather buried deep beneath the Earth that died when I was seven.

I couldn't help but smile back and stood up walking towards him. I extended my hand towards him and smiled wider trying to control my deep excitement.

" You must be Professor Oak! It's a pleasure to meet you."

H smiled even wider making his wrinkles deeper as he grasped my small hand in his. " It's very nice to meet you too Kimani. So I heard from Tracey that you're a new trainer?"

Trying to control the fan girl inside of me waiting to break through, I nodded bouncing a little on my heels as I let go of his hand.

He sent an apologetic glance towards me. " Well I'm sorry to say that the three starter Pokémon have already been taken,"

At that moment I felt my heart break a little and I hung my head down disappointment and sadness. My dream was being crushed before it even began..

" But, I do have one Pokémon I think you might like, but let me warn you it's a feisty one."

My ears perked up at that and the smile that had slipped away-reappeared full force in a split second. I let a small bit of excitement show through as I let out a squeal and clapped my hands together.

" Where is it?!"

He patted my arm and asked Tracey to fetch it for him. He nodded and headed into a storeroom. He came back moments later holding a sky blue Pokeball in his hand.

He handed it to Professor Oak who handed it towards me.

I held it gingerly in my hands and fingered it slowly. I could feel the heat radiating off of it and I clasped it tighter.

My body felt jittery with uncontrolled energy that need to be released but that could wait until later. My brown eyes widened in wonder and I glanced at the two men in front of me.

They both smiled.

" Go ahead. Open it." Professor Oak said.

I took one more glance at the small ball in front of me and without a moment of hesitation released it into the air and watched as a silhouette materialized in front of me…

…

 **I hope I did alright for a first try. Any comments, questions, or concerns you have I will be more than happy to answer them as long as it's not to what Pokémon Kimani got. :-) That's to be revealed in Chapter 2 my dear readers.**


End file.
